


Fluffy Ears and Tails

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: The Meteor Effect [12]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Baaaa, Ears, Gen, He’s a ghosty boi, Metamorphosis, Sheep, Shenanigans, deathzaph, he eats grass, idk - Freeform, satyrs, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: When the meteor activated and affects Zedaph things get interesting fast.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Hahahaha NO - Relationship, squad - Relationship
Series: The Meteor Effect [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078
Comments: 92
Kudos: 203





	1. So Fluffy!

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: There is a discussion about docking tails.
> 
> Anyways big thank you to oofff to giving me one of the ideas used in later chapters.
> 
> This is pretty early this week I was really bored and decided to do this.

Zedaph’s laughter echoes off the walls of the cave of contraptions. His armor stands are working perfectly. He puts the final finishing touches on the stands before heading outside to his garden area. As he walks outside and over to his waterfall he stops and feeds his cows. As he walks over he sneezes. 

He rubs at his face for a second mumbling something about allergies, before continuing his work. If he hadn’t left his communicator inside he probably would have noticed sooner and Impulse and Tango wouldn’t have been the ones to tell him. 

As he walks inside he scoops up his communicator opening it and looking for new messages and alerts. In bold red letters, the Device announced that the meteor had been giving off a signal. Zedaph shrugs it off deciding that it was someone else’s thing to deal with because normally when someone gets affected there’s something obvious that happens. 

A few hours later Tango comes over dragging Impulse along with him. Once inside the cave and they’re looking at Zedaph they freeze, “Um, Zed are you aware of…” As he trails off Tango Motions to his ears as his tail flicks behind him.

Zedaph squints at Tango a bit confused before he raises his hand to his ears. The moment he touches his ear he gives a small screech of surprise. As he realizes exactly what had happened. He shakily raises his other hand and runs his fingers down the length of his ears. They were much longer than they were previously and they had a thick layer of white wool covering the outside. They look exactly like sheep ears, the insides where a soft pink and the wool was incredibly soft.

Impulse walks up to Zedaph and hugs him, Tango joins in a few moments later. As they break apart Impulse asks, “Can I touch them?”

“Um, why not,” Zedaph answers, allowing Impulse to reach over and stroke the ears. 

“Um, Zed, can you come over here for a moment?” Tango asks from over by Zedaph's sleeping corner.

Zedaph nods and walks over, almost tripping on the way. 

Seeing this Tango hums thoughtfully, getting up he meets Zedaph at the halfway point, herding him over to his bed, “Lay down.”

“Tango, what?” Zedaph asks as he complies, laying down on his stomach.

“Sorry, I don’t know something just seems off,” Tango explains as Impulse comes over and sits on the floor next to his friends.

A few minutes pass before Tango is proved correct in his assumption. Zedaph, who is resting his chin on his arms, suddenly gasps in pain. A tail grows from his tail bone. Bones cracking and popping as they shift location. By the time it finishes growing, the tail comes down to his knees. It thumps softy on the bed as the pain slowly resides.

Impulse looks a bit surprised at the length of the tail, “I didn’t know the tails were that long.”

Zedaph gives a slight nod before replying, “Most of the time the tails get docked. Not all the time, but it’s really common.”

“Why? Isn’t that kinda mean to the sheep?” Tango questions as he helps Zedaph sit and shows him how to position his tail so he doesn’t squash it.

“It's done most of the time because sheep are so fluffy and if you have a big fluffy tail that doesn’t get washed that often it can cause some pretty bad infections. It’s mostly used for big flocks in huge pastures where they can’t perfectly monitor all of the sheep,” Zedaph answers, tail slowly flicking, as he gets used to its movements.

……………

Zedaph snickers as he runs across the front of the Toon Towers, Tango is flying after him attempting to corner him. Zedaph rounds a corner and slips as he hits a muddy patch of grass. He slowly sits up as Tango carefully lands next to him stifling his laughter.

“It’s not funny,” Zedaph grumbles, his ear flicking mud everywhere, “I’m covered in mud.”

“Do you want to use my shower?” Tango offers as he helps Zedaph up.

Zedaph nods thankfully that he wouldn’t have to walk home covered in muck.

After Zedaph gets dressed his tail is still drenched and dripping water. As he leaves the bathroom Tango hands him a brush and a hairdryer.

“Thanks,” Zedaph says as he starts brushing his tail out as he blows dries it. Tango helps brush the tip of the tail as Zedaph starts works on his ears. Once everything is all thoroughly brushed and dry, Zedaph bursts out laughing, “Tango, look how poofy I am.”

Tango looks over and gently pats Zedaph’s tail, as his gently flicks, “It’s super soft.” He gently takes the brush from Zedaph and thoroughly comes through the wool on his ears. Albeit this was done in a rather odd position as not to pinch his wings or feathers. 

A few hours later back at Zedaph’s base. Zedaph is sitting on the floor scratching at his ankle. It started itching not too long after he returned from Tango’s base. Eventually, he decides to go to sleep and deal with it in the morning.

The next morning Zed rolls off his bed and immediately regrets brushing the itch off. He lets out a sigh before fumbling around looking for his communicator. Once he finds it he messages impulse and tango asking them to come over.

Before they arrive Zedaph struggles to stand up legs bucking or swaying every time he tries. He eventually was able to stand up enough to collapse back into his bed. He wraps himself in blankets as he waits for his friends to arrive.

Impulse runs into the cave and over to Zedaph once he sees him he freezes before rushing over to help untangle Zedaph’s legs from within the pajama pants they were trapped in. As he works Impulse starts asking questions, “So, when did this happen?”

Zedaph gives a look of mock offense before answering, “Last night, I guess, happened while I was asleep.”

Impulse bits his lip a little as he finishes untangling Zedaph’s legs. Which had been turned into sheep-like legs with only a thin layer of wool coating them. Even though the fabric that was entangling his legs was gone it still felt weird to have fabric encasing them, “Hey Impulse, can you hand me a pair of shorts?”

Impulse nods, pulling a pair of shorts out of the dresser and handing them to Zedaph. Who motioning for Impulse to leave the room for a moment puts them on. 

Impulse walks back in the room a few minutes later this time with Tango in tow, “Is that better?”

“Yep,” Zedaph replies as he attempts to stand up. He’s able to stay up this time without falling or swaying. Tango’s in the corner silently freaking out about Zedaph’s legs. Clutching desperately at Impulse’s arms, Zedaph slowly starts walking.

He slowly starts picking up how to balance and is able to make it around the room without falling.

By now Tango has left his corner and is helping encourage Zedaph. After a few hours of work, Zedaph can walk somewhat normally but still falls down and trips if they try anything faster. 


	2. Things Get A Bit Baaad

It's a few days later when the next issue shows up. Zedaph is outside in his garden. He’s noticed that he’s been spending more time there than usual. He's finished the greenhouse dome and is sitting by his pond picking at the grass. He’s completely zoned out just thinking, which is probably why he didn’t notice he was eating the grass until his ear flicks hitting him in the face. Realizing what happened he flushed pink in embarrassment.

Seeing the sun start to set he hurries inside stumbling a bit to get indoors still not fully used to walking. Once he’s in his bedroom he flops down face-first onto his bed and falls asleep.

The next morning he heads over to the shopping district to get some stuff that he needs. On his way over he bumped into Tango and Impulse who are headed for a boomer meeting. The treo agree to meet after the meeting just to hang out for a bit. 

Since the meteor was still active Zedaph had some form of accompaniment most of the time, and since the shopping district was so popular and almost always had someone or another there he was permitted to go where he wants to without someone being there. As he rushes around getting his shopping done and checking his shop, Beef lands nearby and starts adding things to and checking the profits of his shop. 

The two chat for a bit just talking about whatever comes to mind, they play a few rounds of the Bone Zone and have a lengthy discussion about wool. Beef bringing up how they might have to shear some of Zedaph’s wool off at some point if it gets too long. Zedaph shakes his head at this laughing as Beef bids farewell and starts walking away towards the Lama shop.

Zedaph turns to start heading over to the boomer place before he instead follows Beef to his shop.

“Um, is everything ok?” Beef asks, a bit confused at the sudden reappearance of Zedaph.

Zedaph blinks confused for a moment before shaking his head and shrugging, “I don’t know, I just started walking after you?”

Beef looks at Zedaph thoughtfully for a moment before nodding and walking off. Zedaph follows behind trailing a few feet behind. Beef stops and turns to Zedaph, “I think it’s a sheep thing.”

Zedaph nods Rolling his eyes, “Of course it is. Ok I’m going to head over to the boomers now, don’t move until I’m around the corner.”

Beef complies leaning against the wall of the Record shop not moving as Zedaph hurries over to the Boomers.

A few minutes later Beefs communicator pings with a message from Zedaph saying it had worked. Beef gives a small smile and then activates his elytra and flies back to his base.

As Zedaph waits for the Boomers meeting to finish up he sits on a patch of grass. As he waits he unconsciously starts picking at it and ends putting some of the grass in his mouth. As he waits he ends up falling asleep. By the time Tango and Impulse finish their meeting it’s well into the night and Zedaph is being gently shaken awake by Impulse.

”Come on, it's time to go home,” Impulse says, helping Zedaph to his feet.

As the three make the journey back to their bases Zedaph tells them what had happened with Beef and him eating grass. They decide to have Xisuma come over to explain what’s happening so he could get the notes he needs. They message him and he agrees to meet them tomorrow in the cave of contraptions.

……….

The next morning Zedaph gets up and starts doing all the mundane things that he has to do every day. Take care of the garden. Feed the animals. Stuff like that.

He’s almost finished with his chores when one of his cows starts pushing him with its head. Mooing softly it pushes Zedaph into a corner near the pond. Where a few minutes later Tango finds him, petting the cow's head.

“How are you doing?” Tango asks as he lands on the glass roof of the greenhouse.

Zedaph looks up and grins at Tango, he coaxes the cow to let him go and leaves the greenhouse. his tail twitching in happiness at seeing his friend, “Not to Baaaaad-“ At this, he slams his hand over his mouth and looks up at Tango shock filling his eyes and his cheeks flushing bright red.

At seeing his friends panic, Tango fluffs his wings up and ushers Zedaph inside where Impulse is waiting. Seeing Zedaph’s face and Tango’s wings he runs over, “Are you two all right? Did something happen?”

Tango looks over at Zedaph Who gives a slight nod, before answering, “Zed bleated.”

Impulse looks a bit taken aback at this and looks over at Zedaph who was recovered from his embarrassment, “Really? That’s kinda cool.”

“I know it is but still, I’m sounding like a baaarnyard animal,” Zedaph complains pouting. His ears had flattened themselves against his head and his tail was swishing slowly.

“Well, Xisuma’s going to get here in a few minutes. Do you want to test some words?” Impulse suggests pulling Zedaph and Tango over to the Storage system.

Once over there the three make a list of words that start with Ba and use the ah sound. About five minutes after they start doing this Xisuma shows up. At first he’s understandably confused but once they explain the situation he’s happy to help.

“So,” Xisuma starts as the others sit down, “Zedaph has been turned into a sheep?”

Zedaph looks at Xisuma and flicks his ears in mock annoyance at the fairly obvious question, “Yep.”

Xisuma nods and pulls out the notebook he’s been Recording everything that’s happened to people in, “Can you explain to me exactly what’s happened so far?”

“Um, sure,” Zedaph starts as he explains everything that had happened. The ears, the tail, following people around, the baaaing. As he nearest the end of his explanation something Xisuma said catches his attention, “What do you mean so far?”

“Oh, well it’s how Doc keeps an eye on the meteor. Whenever someone gets affected the meteor sends out a signal and some sort of particle. If it’s like what happened to Tango or Keralis it’ll have multiple kinds of particles. For you it had little fluffy bits coming off it and it has swirling black mist around the base,” Xisuma elaborates, his tail twitching against the cold stone floor. Xisuma bids farewell to the others and stands closing his notebook with a quiet snap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wels is coming back! I’m so excited for that.  
> Sorry if y’all see this chapter late because of the email problem that’s happening.  
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Exy Gets Involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !VOTE EVIL XISUMA FOR MAYOR!

A few days have passed since the meeting with Xisuma and nothing else has happened. No new instincts had popped up. He is eating just fine, occasionally he is eating grass. Everything was normal, well as normal as being half sheep can get.

Zedaph is heading over to Tango’s base, he’s walking over to check out the falling piano that Beef had made and that Tango somehow got to float. As it comes into view he grins at the sight. It’s not every day you see a floating piano. He stands there for a moment staring up at the magnificent sight.

As Zedaph stands looking at the piano, Tango spots him from an upstairs window. Grinning he jumps up and rushes up to the roof. Preparing his wings he jumps, free-falling for a moment before snapping them open. He sores up into the sky before swooping down and landing next to Zedaph.

It may have been a mistake to suddenly appear right next to someone who’s recently been turned into a rather skittish animal. Seeing a form appearing out of nowhere Zedaph screeches. This causes Tango to fall over startled before he bursts out laughing. As he stands up wiping tears from his eyes he turns to Zedaph and freezes, “Zedaph? Zed, where’d you go?”

“Tango? What are you talking about?” A voice comes from next to Tango, starting to laugh as he recovers from the shock.

“Zedaph?” Tango asks, turning towards the voice.

“Yeah?”

“Did you drink an invisibility potion?” Tango asks, feeling around and tapping Zedaph’s shoulder. 

At this Zedaph slowly starts fading back into sight. His tail is quivering nervously and his ears are flicking almost hitting his face, “No,” He replies, voice shaking.

“Ok, we just gotta figure this out,” Tango says, As he paces back-and-forth, his tail flicks hitting Zedaph’s leg, “I’m going to call Impulse over here.”

Zedaph nods as Tango ushers him inside one of the towers. Once there inside Zedaph softly bleats as he recovers from the shock of turning invisible. Impulse flies in carefully before landing before he rushes over to where Tango and Zedaph where.

Once they had explained what happened, Impulse nods, “It could just be doing because sheep are skittish and the meteor just felt like stuff needs to be more complicated.”

Zedaph shrugs, “I just feel like there’s something more to this like we're missing something.”

Tango nods in agreement, “Yeah, something about this doesn’t seem right.”

Impulse nods considering something for a moment, “Do you know what triggers the invisibility?”

“I think it’s some kind of fight or flight response,” Tango says puffing up his wings, as he grabs some tools and starts preening them.

Impulse rolls his eyes and gets up to help Tango with his feathers. Tango grins and waves Zedaph over. He trots up his hooves making little clicking sounds as they hit the floor. Tango; Being careful not to smack Impulse in the face with his wings, pulls Zedaph onto the floor. With his tail he smacks a brush over and starts brushing out Zedaph’s tail. They sit like this for a while not really talking but helping each other out and by the end Zedaph looks like a big ball of fluff.

………….

The next day Zedaph is just finishing cleaning out the cow pen and was exiting the greenhouse when he receives a message from EvilX asking him to meet him at the town hall.

When he gets there Ex is leaning against the diamond pile. He’s taken his gloves off and is picking at his nails. Once he spots Zedaph he grins, “Hello.”

“Hey,” Zedaph says, ears flicking gently.

“So, you’re aware of the mayor stuff right?” Ex says as he gives Zedaph a high five.

Zedaph’s tail twitches as he blinks at Ex for a moment, “Exy? Do you want to run for mayor?”

“Um, kinda, I think it’ll be fun,” Ex explains rubbing at his helmet.

At this Zedaph’s face becomes a smile as he jumps slightly, clapping his hands, “That’s really cool.”

“Uh, thanks? There’s no chance of me winning, but it might be fun,” Ex says switching his helmet’s mode to nether, “Follow me I want to show you something.”

Zedaph nods and follows after Ex, as he hurries to catch up to him he trips over a loose stone in the road. As he falls he’s about to smack his face on the Beef thieves wanted poster. When he hits the ground without making contact with the wooden poster. He opens his eyes a bit shocked.

Ex is staring at him open-mouthed and shocked, “Um, I don’t know if you noticed, but you kinda… went through the sign.”

Zedaph bleats annoyed before standing up and brushing the dirt off of himself.

“That sound was adorable,” Ex laughs as he helps Zedaph up onto the nether portal platform.

Zedaph mock glares at Exy before sitting down and picking grass out of the wool on his legs.

Ex sits down next to him and helps pick the grass bits out of the wool, “So, do you want to talk about what happened?”

Zedaph shrugs, “There’s not much to say. The meteor has been doing stuff that’s not matching up with the sheep thing. I turned invisible yesterday and now I'm falling through stuff.”

“Do you have any idea why?”

“No... wait, I have one Idea. Last year I got-“ Here he pauses as he thinks of the word, “possessed, by what was effectively Death. He took control over me and I don’t really remember what happened. A few months ago on Halloween he took control again and Forced me to make a clock. I think the meteor might be doing Something about that.”

Ex looks rather taken aback by this knowledge before he grins softly under his helmet, “So you’ve been possessed as well?”

“Yeah. Wait what?”

“You know all those times I attacked the hermits? Every time that happened it was because there was this thing in my head making me do things I didn’t want to. I hurt so many people, I even took control of Xisuma and made him do awful things. You know the rest, I broke free, made friends with you and worm man, regained Xisuma’s trust. Then I went back to the void.”

Zedaph flicks one of his ears before giving Ex a hug, “I’m so sorry, that’s awful that you had to go through that.”

“Well, it's not a problem anymore, I’ve got all of you.”

……………

As Zedaph and Ex leave the nether returning to the cave of contraptions they decide to experiment a little bit with Zedaph ghostly power. After a few hours of trying Zedaph and Ex have Figured out that Zedaph has little control over when he can turn invisible or intangible.

“I have one more thing I want to check,” Ex says switching his helmet's voice modifier on. Zedaph takes a few steps backward as Ex steps forwards.

“Um, what are you doing?” Zedaph asks, then pauses confused, Ex has taken off his helmet and is grinning at him, “What?”

“Thought so, you’re invisible,” Ex says, turning the voice mod off, “Sorry for scaring you. It was the only way I could think of to test this.”

After a few more hours of testing Ex and Zedaph figure out that it’s a bit like a fight or flight response. If he gets startled or knows something that’ll probably be painful is about to happen then he will turn invisible. If he doesn’t interpret what’s happening as a threat nothing happens.

“Hey, do you mind going to the end for a bit, I’ve got to get some void dust in my helmet,” Ex asks as he starts heading towards the stronghold's nether portal.

“Not at all let’s go,” Zedaph answers as he steps carefully towards the portal.

Just as they jump into the end portal an urgent message from xB pings all the communicators.

The message reads Don’t go to the end! Wither on the loose.

As the pair stand on the platform together they look over at each other then Zedaph blinks out of sight. Ex Gives a slight smile before rushing forwards looking for the wither. Once he spots it he does some magic and hits the wither with lightning. From behind one of the obsidian pillars arrows start flying hitting the wither. After about thirty minutes the wither is defeated.

Zedaph shakily walks over to Ex who has pulled his helmet off and his grinning, “Your still invisible,”

He says to what seems to be nothing, “You were amazing! Thanks for covering me.”

“It’s no problem,” As Zedaph says this he stifles a scream. His voice has shifted sounding like Death's voice from when he was possessed. In his shock he flickers back into the visible spectrum. 

“Is that what death sounded like?” Ex asks as he gives Zedaph a hug and gently pats his ears.

Zedaph bleats softly, “Yeah. Hey! My voice is back to normal.”

“That was the longest you’ve been invisible for, right?” At Zedaph’s nod he continues, “Then it’s probably just because you were invisible for so long.”

Zedaph nods, “Can we just go home?”

“Yeah, let's go.” 

As the two leave the end Zedaph sends a message out telling everyone that the wither had been taken care of.

As they arrive at the cave of contraptions Impulse and Tango are waiting inside. Once Zedaph walks in, Tango immediately runs up to him, checking him for injuries. Impulse laughs as he walks over, he greats Ex before pulling Tango away from Zedaph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a rap.  
> Next to be effected is Grian, however I’m going to write a welcome back thing with Wels next so that will be done a bit later.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter and I’ll see y’all in the next one. 
> 
> What do you think about this fic so far?


End file.
